Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power pedestals and, more particularly, to vehicle or marina power pedestals.
Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,716 discloses a utility distribution pedestal for marine and recreational vehicles. However, known power pedestals do not provide an obvious indication that a ground fault has occurred with respect to receptacles located in the power pedestal. As a result, users of such power pedestals may not know that a ground fault has occurred until or after they approach and attempt to plug a device into the power pedestal.
There is room for improvement in vehicle or marina power pedestals.